All Or Nothing
by novemberskie
Summary: The blooming relationship of Finland and Sweden. Human names used, fluff :D Based on All Or Nothing by Theory Of A Dead Man


**_A__ little_****_ songfic. :3_**

_**Disclaimer is Disclaimer.**_

* * *

_When I first saw you standing there_

_You know it was a little hard not to stare_

Berwald hadn't been able to take his eyes off Tino since the day the smaller nation came into Mathias' house. The way his lilac eyes sparkled with happiness, his wheat-blond hair looking perfect no matter what.

The only time Berwald didn't like seeing Tino was when Mathias and Berwald were fighting. The smaller blond would hide out with Lukas and Emil, and Berwald would come in later (they hid out in Berwald and Tino's room) and go immediately asleep.

Tino found it a little unnerving though, that the larger nation would stare at him. He didn't understand what Berwald found so interesting in him, but he shrugged off the feeling of awkwardness, and at least tried to converse with him. Unlike everyone else, Tino could easily understand what Berwald was saying.

_So nervous when I drove you home_

_I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

_Send some flowers to your work in hopes_

_That I'd have you in my arms again_

Berwald was driving Tino home one day from work—he had insisted he get a normal, human job—while Tino babbled about random stuff.

"And so I got some flowers today." This statement in particular interested Berwald, who had been the sender. "They were so pretty, all Lilly-Of-The-Valley flowers. I loved them! I just wish I knew who sent them."

Berwald grunted indifferently, though he was quite happy. Tino enjoyed his present.

_We kissed that night before I left_

_Still now that's something_

_I could never forget_

That night, before Berwald went to bed, he kissed Tino's forehead. The smaller nation was already asleep, and he would never know, but Berwald would. He'd never forget.

_Lets take a chance go far away today_

_And never look back again_

Berwald finally got fed up of living with Mathias, who always tried to tell him what to do. He had his bags packed, and was heading to the door, when he heard that achingly familiar voice yell 'wait!' He turned to see Tino dragging his little stuffed dog that Berwald had given him to sleep with a few days prior.

"Berwald, where are you going?" Tino asked, worry shining in his lilac eyes—the eyes Berwald could never lie to.

"L'ving." Berwald grunted, not trusting himself to tell the Finn the whole truth.

"I want to go." Tino walked over to the larger nation, picking up one of the bags. He struggled for a moment with the weight, but trudged out into the snow, standing outside Berwald's small silver car. He was wearing nothing but a nightshirt and a pair of boxers, but he stood there with a determined fire in his eyes. Berwald grunted again, unlocking the car so the Finn could get in.

The drive there, they were silent, save for when Tino fell asleep, and started talking in his sleep. He mumbled random phrases, mentioning several times the name 'Hanatamago,' which he had named the stuffed dog.

_You've got all that I need_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_With you I know_

_I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

Several years later, Berwald's sitting on the couch with Tino asleep, resting his head on the Swede's shoulder. Peter, the kid Berwald adopted—if you can call buying him off EBay adopting; he was the only one who bid—was asleep with his head in Tino's lap. All in all, they were a cute little family.

Berwald felt his shoulder falling asleep, but he didn't want to move it, In fear of waking his 'wife,' as he called Tino.

However, Tino began to stir a bit, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his lilac eyes.

"Hey." He said with a soft smile. Berwald reached out, caressing his cheek with a finger. "Be..."

Berwald smiled at the nickname, but pulled his finger back; Tino needed to get Peter to bed.

"Come on Peter." Tino picked up their 'son,' and carried him up to his bedroom before returning and sitting by the window, watching the snow fall to the ground.

"T'no?" Berwald was concerned; Tino was only this quiet and reserved when he was upset. "Y' k'y?"

Tino hummed an affirmative, which only got a grunt of disbelief from Berwald. This made Tino giggle, and Berwald blinked his greenish-blue eyes in surprise.

"We sound so primal." Tino explained, before his eyes softened, extending a hand towards Berwald. "Come sit with me."

Berwald got up and slid behind Tino, adjusting the square frames sitting on his nose. Tino snuggled closer to Berwald, earning himself a small chuckle.

"I love you Be." Tino murmured sleepily as Berwald's arms snaked around his waist.

"L've y' T'no." Berwald whispered into the back of Tino's neck, upsetting the tendrils of blond hair.

Tino fell asleep, and Berwald leaned against the wall, entirely comfortable, as he too fell asleep.

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Babe it's you and_ I

* * *

**_Okay, For those of you who are confused, YES. Sealant was purchased on EBay. It was a little fact I found on a site, and it was kind of funny. So I had to use it. I hope you enjoy this! _**

**_Review? ;3_**


End file.
